Moonlight enlightenment
by Wyppo
Summary: After sending Kurogane to Yuuko Tomoyo feels things she never felt before. Away from his princess, Kurogane too begins to question his feelings too. What will happen when they finally meet again?


**This my very first Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fanfiction! KuroXTomoyo! I hope you'll all like it. Please leave some comments! ONE SHOT.**

**Une version française est disponible ici: /s/4179019/1/Illuminationlunaire**

**Next time, I think I'll write both versions (the french and the english) at the same time, so that I don't tend to forget!**

**Enjoy !**

ooooooooooooooooo

The reflects of the moon on the milky skin of the young woman made her look even more fragile. Tsukuyomi left her room secretly. It was the night she send Kurogane to Yuuko, the dimension witch. She send her ninja – her friend – into the wilderness. She was not worry about him. He was strong and brave enough to defeat the dangers he would encounter. But still, she was enabled to find sleep that night. Her mind normally at peace was tormented by feelings she never encounted before. She first thought about going into the moonlight to gain some forces. Maybe she was simply a little bit weak and it will put her mind to ease.

She closed her beautiful eyes and rose her head toward the moon. She felt slowly the rays caress her face, kissing every parcels of skin uncovered by her night gown. When finally she opened her lids and looked at the moon, she began to think about Kurogane. She didn't know in what world he was sleeping, but he was under the same moon. I took her some time to realize what we was really thinking about. She didn't feel guilty about sending meet his destiny. She sent him so that he could come back stronger. Tomoyo smiled sadly. She needed him beside him. He was her strength. The moon would fill up her mind, but Kurogane's presence filled up his heart with love.

Tomoyo sat down gracefully into the fresh grass. In the gardens of Shirasagi Castle, the night was even more beautiful than the day. The flowers seemed illuminated under the rays of the moon.

**"Tsukuyomi? What are you doing here?"**

The tall and slender silhouette of Amaterasu, the Empress of Nihon, her sister, shone in front of her. Tomoyo smiled at her, but didn't move. Amaterasu gave a signal to Souma to calm down, that the princess was not in any sort of danger. The woman ninja didn't seem to calm down. Souma couldn't believe she let the princess slip away while she was taking a little nap. No more naps for Souma! Tomoyo looked at her personal body guard and laughed. How amusing to see a grown and powerful woman become as a child in fault before the princess she's supposed to protect.

**"I'm praying, Amaterasu-chan."**

**"Can't you pray in your room? You almost gave Souma-san a heart attack."**

Tomoyo laughed again and rose. She adjust her night gown and smile lovingly to her big sister. Somehow, the Empress felt all her anger leave her. A soothing feeling took ahold of her and a warmth made her forget about the freshness of the night. The laugh of her sister echoed in the dark garden and reached Souma. She finally calmed down and returned to the back entrance of the castle, waiting for their Majesties.

**"What are you really doind here, Tomoyo?",** asked Amaterasu, as her big sister.

Tomoyo kept smiling, but turned away from her sister. She gave a look at the moon. The princess couldn't stop thinking about Kurogane. And knowing he might be looking at the moon at the same time as she, made her feel much better. She closed her eyes again. He was out of control, so mean and so powerful. Always killing needlessly to protect the castle. To protect her. His wish was to become stronger than anyone else. And... Tomoyo smiled. She gave him what he want after all. And when Kurogane comes back, he will be stronger. And she will be ready for him.

oooooo

oooooo

Kurogane was sitting down on the edge of the window. It was the first night he spend after Tomoyo send him over to the Witch. And now that he was stuck with two children, a talking marshmallow and a smiling jack, he had all the reasons to be mad at Tomoyo-hime! She had no right to send him here...She had every right to send him here. After all, he swore he would serve her and only her all his life.

Since the first time his eyes fell on her, sitting in front of him, her warm and caressing hand on his mother's body.

**"Let you mother rest in peace."**, she said.

Kurogane could only remember what happened after. He then realized that his parents were gone. Gone before their time. He had nothing left in this world, but revenge and hate. He then looked up at the young and gorgeous princess Tsukuyomi.

Black.

When he finally woke up, she was there, at his side, holding his father's katana. Her hair like rivers of flowers falling on her shoulders and her ever so comforting voice. She was so beautiful and so delicate. She was made of all the beauties in the world and he of all the horrors. She was a princess, a Tsukuyomi, like her mother. And he was a warrior like his father. And he promised himself that, like his father, he would defend the Tsukuyomi, protect the one he loved with his life. He promised himself, from that moment on, that he protect his princess.

Sitting on the edge on the window, thinking about his past, Kurogane felt so alone. The girlie was sleeping, the clown and the marshmallow were too. The kid tried, but couldn't. He was sitting at the girlie's side, faking some sleep. The ninja's sorrow grew. He had nothing. All he ever had was back in Nihon. And he will prove to the princess he had the power to come back, he had the strength she thought he lacked.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**"Mokona likes to owl at the moon too!"**

Mokona jumped on Kurogane's knee. He looked at the ninja. Nothing happened. No yelling, no hitting, nothing at all. The warrior kept looking at the moon. Mokona kept his tongues for a couples of seconds, jumping on the edge of the window. He looked at the moon quite some time and asked:

**"Kuro-sama is sad. Mokona can feel it."**

**"Mind your own business."**

**"Kuro-sama is sad because of somebody."**

**"What did I tell you? Leave me alone."**

**"Mokona is with Kuro-sama. Mokona can listen."**

Kurogane lowered his head to look at the small white Mokona talking. No words were spoken, but the ninja's big hand fell on the little ball of fur. He smiled to himself listening Mokona yell under his paw. In his heart, he felt better just hearing the little white beast saying something that could've be said by his sweet princess. Tomoyo never objected when he called her by her name without rank. She smiled. Her gorgeous and beautiful smile. Everytime she smiled his whole world seem lighter and brighter.

**"Thanks, fur ball..."**

oooooooooooooooo

After giving up her power of dreamseer in exchange for Kurogane to come back to Nihon after his adventure in Celes, Tomoyo felt very excited and nervous of seeing Kurogane coming back home. She stood up. At her right sat her sister, the Empress, doing what she did the best: govern. And just behind the young princess, Souma was checking her every moves. Tomoyo knew, even without her gift of dreamseer, that Kurogane was coming. She even put on the dress he prefered her in. However, Tomoyo had a strange feeling. Her face expressed her bad feeling.

**"Tsukuyomi-hime?** Asked Souma. **"Is everything alright?"**

**"No, Souma-san. "**

oooooooooooooooooooo

**"Where I am? The others?..."**

**"This here is Nihon Country. The others who were travelling with you are here in Shirasaki Castle."**

Kurogane opened his red eyes and starred at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. Was he dreaming? Dreaming of his angel.

**"Princess Tomoyo...It's you"**

Like a prayer, he whispered these few words. Tomoyo smiled at him. Both their hearts seemed to stop beating for a while. They both took a deep breath and exhaled. She sat all the time at his side. Every seconds he was in the castle, Tomoyo was at his side. Caring for him. Using all her power left to make him heal faster, feel better, wake up to her quick as possible.

**"Yes. Welcome home, Kurogane."**

After a calm discussion about what happened before he came back here, Tomoyo smiled and put her hand delicately on his shoulder. Sitting right beside him on the bed, looked at him in the eyes. Kurogane's eyes were calm and loving. She never saw this kind of look in the eyes of her old friend and became troubled. At the right time, Fay stepped inside the room, giving her enough time to go away, not exposing her to the trouble she felt in front of Kurogane.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**"Youou..."**

After the long and magicly demanding vow, Tomoyo fell on the ground. Kneeling before her, Kurogane protected her head before hitting the floor. She smiled at him when she reopened her eyes. Kurogane smiled back. It was not the first time he smiled at her, but she felt strange. Tomoyo lost her smile slowly, and her eyes became more and more clearl and bright. The only sound Kurogane could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, the noise of his love flowing all over his body. Slowly, he leaned over her. And kissed her. Tomoyo sighted and closed her eyes. He never thought Tomoyo's lips would be so sweet and delicate. She kissed him back and the world stopped turning. Kurogane rose her up in his arms and walked slowly, carefully towards the bed. He tenderly laid her down on the bed.

**"Now you sleep a little bit...",** whispered Kurogane, his voice trembling because of the kiss they had exchange.

**"Kurogane. Stay with me.",** she answered, her soft and warm voice caressing his body. "For now..."

**"Everything you want, my princess."**

Kurogane laid down at her side. Tomoyo took his hand with infinite tenderness and put it on her waist. Kurogane's enormous paw resting on her waist, passing very close to her breasts. The princess closed her eyes and took a long breath. She couldn't wait for him to come back from his mission so that they will be together. Kurogane approached her head to the princess' and kissed her lips, her cheek and her forehead.

**"I love you, Tomoyo...and I will come back for you."**


End file.
